Au
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Yumeno (夢乃) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = あう |officialromajiname = Au |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 23|birthmonth = 07|birthyear = 1994|birthref = A birthday tweet by maoHer video's description posted on 2014.06.25 |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 11221678 |mylist1 = 11224016 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 26100632 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co359345 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = auniconico |partner = Mina |otheractivity = }} |U2r8rPUbXCQ}} Au (あう) is an who first started singing in early 2009. She has a clear and flexible voice, and usually sings with a cute voice. However, she is also capable of singing in a masculine voice, making her a " ", as seen in her cover of "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . She also occasionally inserts ad-libs into her covers. On February 27, 2010 Au announced on her blog that she would be retiring as a utaite. However, on June 03, 2010, she announced that she would return as a utaite. She continues to upload at steady rate today. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # Germination (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # Rengoku Garden (Released on April 26, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # Little Symphony (Released on March 18, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.02.24) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" (2009.04.05) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.05.03) (Private) # "Cirno no Perfect-sansu Kyoshitsu" (2009.05.05) # "Fire◎Flower" -remix- (2009.05.19) # "Danjo to Fujoshi to Onna Onna to Jasuko" (2009.06.23) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.08.01) # "No Logic" (2009.10.28) # "Nano desu☆" (From Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) (2010.02.24) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2010.02.27) (Private) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi wo Shite imasu." (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead.) (2010.08.08) # "Melancholic" (2010.08.18) # "Boku wa Hai Neko" (I'm a Grey Cat) (2010.09.03) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2011.01.05) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" (The Rampage of Kagamine Len) (2011.02.25) # "Platina" -Shin'in Future Mix- (2011.04.19) (Private) # "Mr.Music" (2011.05.03) # "Internet City" (2011.05.07) (Private) # "Panda Hero" feat. Au and Mina (2011.06.06) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.08.01) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Au and aki (2011.09.28) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.10.19) # "virgin suicides" feat. Au and Mina (2011.11.03) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.19) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.25) # "Ichatsukeba Itte Mon Janai!" (Parody of "Nugeba iitte Mon Janai!") (2012.02.14) (Private) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2012.02.24) (Private) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.02.28) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.30) # "Ukareta Daigakusei wa Shine" (2012.04.07) # "Setsuna Plus" (2012.05.18) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.05) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.20) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) (2012.07.05) # "Happy　Birthday　Canan*/Loop" (collab) (2012.07.07) # "Bokura no Let it be" (2012.07.20) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Au, U-chan and Shoose (2012.08.22) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke Mashita." (I've Found a Way To Be Happy Forever.) (2012.08.29) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Toluthin Antenna" feat. Au and Mina (2012.10.02) # "Alice in Musicland" (2012.10.03) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Au, SK, Miruru, Mina, Yuzuya, Sakky, Blanc, aki (2012.10.31) # "te-yut-te" (2012.11.14) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.15) # "Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase." (My Earnest Unrequited Love; I Want to Make it Bear a Little Happiness.) (2012.12.05) # "Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase." (My Earnest Unrequited Love; I Want to Make it Bear a Little Happiness.) (2012.12.05) (Community only) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2012.12.10) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, kazyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Au, Hanatan, Mitani Nana, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Yume no Katachi" feat. Au, Mokona, Masyaa, Nimo, Hinamaro, Hime Nozomi, Last Guy♂, Uron and Yuzuna (2012.12.30) # "Len-kyun Nau!" (2013.01.05) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.06) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2013.01.25) # "Joshikousei Chainsaw Days" (High School Girl Chainsaw Days) (2013.01.29) # "Children Record" (2013.01.30) (Deleted) # "Children Record" (2013.01.31) (Community only) # Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Choumiryou and Au (serifu) (2013.02.09) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) (Deleted) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -reupload- (2013.04.07) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Au and Aruku Sei Kyouiku (rap) (2013.04.12) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.02) # "Coca-Cola Time" feat. Au and Urara (2013.06.21) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasake Nai" (2013.06.14) # "Hikouki Kumo" -Piano ver.- (2013.07.27) # "Otsukimi Recital" -Sing & Voice act ver.- (2013.07.28) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.13) # "Coin Locker Baby" (2013.09.25) # "Viva Happy" (2013.11.02) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.15) # "MUGIC" (2013.11.23) # "Koshitantan" feat. Au, Ikasan, Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu＊ and Sana (2013.11.30) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. Au, Sana and Hiiragi Yuka (2014.01.11) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2014.01.18) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.25) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Okochama Sensou" (2014.02.10) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2014.02.28) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (2014.03.15) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2014.04.07) # "Nijiiro Steps" (20140.04.18) # "Red Purge" feat. Au and Minagawa Nao (2014.05.01) # "Ghost Supplement - Masayume -" (2014.05.30) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Au and Urara (2014.06.08) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.14) (Community only) # "Ghost Supplement -Fukusayou-" (2014.06.25) # "Terror" (2014.07.14) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (2014.08.15) # "Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (2014.09.24) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (2014.10.07) # "Rokkuya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi" (Ms. Rock Shop Worker is Exhausted Every Day) (2014.12.16) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2014.12.30) # "Ame no Yoru ni Emerald City" (Emerald City on the Night of Rain) (2015.02.28) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) -Acoustic Arrange- (2015.03.08) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Himeringo, *Nanato, Yumeko, Au and GEM (2015.05.02) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) (2015.06.11) # "Amefuri Etcetera" (Rainy Etcetera) (2015.07.27) # "Andromeda Andromeda" (2015.09.04) # "Fukanzenna Shoguu" (Incomplete Treatment) (2015.09.29) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) (2015.11.02) # "Mousou Shikkan ■ Girl" (2015.12.29) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) (2015.12.30) (not in mylist) # "Little Symphony" (Original with Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "Paintër" ✿ Various colors feat. Hamahiro, Urara, Natsumura, Gakikobito, He_Low, Au, Leychal, Minagawa Nao, Rita☆, Gulbi and Shintaros (2016.02.26) # "StratoStella" (2016.04.05) # "Kimiiro ni Somaru" (Dyed in Your Color) (2016.05.19) # "Neko ni Fuusen" (Balloon to Cat) feat. Au and Minakawa Nao (2016.06.22) # "Platinum" (Card Captor Sakura OP) (2016.06.26) # "Fukujuusou" (Buttercup Flowers) feat. Au and Shoose (2016.09.07) }} Discography For Flowery Girls albums see here For Symphonic Girls albums see here |track1title = Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = PolyphonicBranch |track1arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track2title = Kirai na Hito |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Ishifuro |track2arranger = Ishifuro |track3title = Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai! |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = JesusP |track3arranger = JesusP |track4title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Rojiura Neko no Shoutai |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NishizawasanP |track5arranger = NishizawasanP |track6title = after this |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = NioP |track6arranger = NioP |track7title = Gigantic O.T.N |track7info = |track7lyricist = Reol |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = Ifuudoudou |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Umetora |track8arranger = Umetora |track9title = Julietta to Romeo |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = emon |track9arranger = emon |track10title = glow |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = keeno |track10arranger = keeno }} |track1title = Girlfriend in Blue |track1info = |track1lyricist = Karasuyasabou |track1composer = |track2title = Sayonara, Hana Dorobou-san |track2info = |track2lyricist = Meru |track2composer = Meru |track3title = Mistery Cycle |track3info = |track3lyricist = NayutalieN |track3composer = |track4title = Fukujuusou |track4info = (with Shoose) |track4lyricist = Gunyo |track4composer = Gunyo |track5title = Spica |track5info = |track5lyricist = RetasuP |track5composer = |track6title = Machigai City Girl |track6info = |track6lyricist = Fujimoto Maki |track6composer = Fujimoto Maki |track7title = Emerald City |track7info = ~Marble Swimwear Remix~ |track7lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track7composer = |track7arranger = Gomatsuko |track8title = Ikanaide |track8info = |track8lyricist = Sohta |track8composer = Sohta }} Gallery |AuTwitter.png|Au as seen on Twitter |GOLD au.png|Au as seen in her collab cover of "GOLD" |AuHeader.PNG|Au as seen in her Twitter header |AuRealLife.png|Au in real life as seen in her Twitter |Flowery girls au.png|Au as seen in Flowery Girls |Au twitter Gg3Qwvny.png|Au as seen in her twitter |Au YT.png|Au's current icon |Au B8mqL6pCIAAQvGZ.png|Au in real life, as seen in her Twitter |Au twitterban.png|Au's twitter banner Illust. by 2525Weaver |Au by Fuyuko.png|Au's twitter icon Illust. by Fuyuko (ふゆこ) |SGF Au.png|Au as seen in Symphonic Girls }} Trivia * She lives in Aichi.Her Nico Nico Douga user page External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * mixi community Category:Symphonic Girls